A Violet's Comfort
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: The Chunin Exams has taken a shocking turn of events: Two threats stronger than even the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki have invaded and attacked the Leaf Village and in the cross-fire, the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, has been taken and is presumed dead. With all of this information, Boruto has lost his fiery will of a ninja. But can one girl ignite it again?


Okay, given how I'm a _ **huge**_ BoruSumi fan, here's my contribution to the fandom! Let's see how it goes~ ^_^

* * *

Boruto looked up in complete horror at the huge black colored sphere coming from the hand of one Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Such a blast was big enough to destroy the entire Leaf Village.

As he continued staring at the enormous nature releasing dome of energy, he couldn't help but reflect on how quickly everything was going wrong.

He was exposed as being a cheating fraud in the Chunin Exams, leading to him being disqualified from the Chunin Exams as well as Naruto being extremely disappointed in him, straining their already rocky relationship even harder. If this wasn't bad enough, two weirdos claiming to finish what some crazy person named Kaguya started came and brought the Chunin Exams to an end before attacking everyone. Honestly, how could everything have turned so wrong?

Snapping out of these thoughts, Boruto turned to his friend Sarada who slumped to the ground as tears built in her eyes as she realized how hopeless the situation was. Honestly, who could tangle with someone of that level of power?

This wasn't Shin and his entire army of Shin clones. No, this was a complete monster the leaf village had to deal with.

Not wanting to give in so easily, Boruto summoned a shadow clone. No way in _hell_ would he ever go down without a fight. If he was going to die today, he would rather go down nobly in battle rather down like a scared rat.

"Hmph, how hopeless." Momoshiki snickered before sending a stream of fire release down towards the group of Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada.

As Momoshiki marveled at the fireworks he created, he noticed a golden shadow emit from the dust cloud caused by his attack. It was none other than Naruto in his Chakra Controlled Cloak who protected him, Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada from Momoshiki's attack.

"What the?" Boruto stammered before turning to his father in complete shock.

"Okay, I knew dad was strong but not this strong…" Boruto thought in amazement as he wasn't just awestruck with seeing the full extent of his father's power but he was even impressed with it. He saw firsthand just how his father was the Hokage as well as how powerful he really was. How could he honestly _ever_ hope to surpass him?

"Impressive….let's see how you handle this on for size!" Momoshiki yelled as he rained down lightning and even water from his different nature releases.

As Naruto struggled to keep the Nine Tailed Cloak head up, an array of purple surrounded all around the cloak.

"This is-"Naruto realized as he realized Sasuke's Susanoo was supporting the head of Naruto's Nine Tailed Avatar.

"Just stay calm, Naruto. If something happens to you, we might as well kiss not only the village but the entire world, goodbye!" Sasuke sternly stated to Naruto who looked at Sasuke gratefully.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto thanked his best friend as both Boruto and Sarada were in awe at the powers of their fathers.

"Wow…who knew our dads were so strong?" Sarada asked Boruto who was silent as he continued staring at the power Naruto and Sasuke displayed as they continued blocking the attacks of Momoshiki. The lightning from Momoshiki's nature release was so powerful it ended up breaking the Susanoo from Naruto's Nine Tailed avatar head.

"Tch!" Boruto grunted as the lightning was so powerful it disintegrated Boruto's shadow clone as well as grazing the upperpart of Boruto's jacket, leaving a scratch.

Naruto stared at his son in concern before turning his attention to what was overhead.

"You've done well so far, little fox. Let's see how you handle _this_!" Momoshiki yelled before throwing his nature release sphere down on the group. As the group contemplated a way on how to get out of their current predicament, Naruto exhaled before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke….please make sure to look Boruto, Himawari and the others." Naruto said to Sasuke in a voice similar to giving an order.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock of his words before noticing the smile on Naruto's face. It was one he had seen in fights against Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, Madara, Kaguya and even in their fight all those years ago. The confident smile Naruto was giving alerted Sasuke that someway Naruto would find his way out of whatever sticky situation he got himself into. He was the most unpredictable ninja after all.

"….Right." Was all Sasuke answered before standing in front of Boruto and Sarada as he activated his Susanoo.

"Papa!/Uncle!" Sarada and Boruto respectively said as Naruto put his hands together.

"Let's do this, Kurama! I hope you haven't gotten completely senile on me!" Naruto yelled to his best Tailed Beast friend as Kurama put his hands together also.

"Don't be stupid you little whelp!" Kurama replied before sending a huge surge of power through Naruto as he screamed from the enormous power boost he received. Kurama really was helpful in situations like this. After all, if all wasn't for Kurama, how would Naruto have stopped enemies like Obito and Madara?

As the enormous dome sphere nearly collided with the earth, the full Chakra Avatar Mode of Kurama appeared and tried to push the sphere back with everything he had. Momoshiki sent the sphere deeper as Kurama struggled as the two powers collided before huge explosion erupted as a result of the two destructive powers clashing with one another.

There was nothing but a bright light and no one could see anything as Boruto opened his eyes. As he opened them, he barely saw anything but the back of his father. As he stared at Naruto's back with blurry vision, his eyes were able to make out the outlines of Naruto's face as he looked back at Boruto.

There was nothing but tense silence between the two before Boruto saw a sight that made his heart drop. Naruto….despite everything that happened between them….despite everything…gave him a smile as he turned his head to look at his son.

It wasn't one of his goofy or awkward smiles Naruto would give Boruto but a smile of pure warmth and love. It was a smile that reminded Boruto of happier days between father and son.

Before the Chunin Exams…before Naruto became Hokage…before everything…..

* * *

 _A five year old Boruto ran down the steps of his house along with his three year old sister Himawari as they ran out the door to meet their father who was outside doing some early morning training._

" _Daddy! Come play with us!" Boruto yelled in excitement before he tackled his father down to the ground with a hug along with Himawari._

 _Naruto laughed as he reciprocated the hug with his children. He loved his children dearly and always would as they were the sun shines of his life. He would even give his life for them if said situation needed, no hesitation._

" _Now, now, don't go outside in bare feet! You'll catch a cold!" Hinata scolded in a voice meant to sound stern but came off as sounding nothing short of amusing._

" _Alright; Boruto, Himawari, how about a snowball fight?" Naruto suggested to his children grinning his trademark goofy grin as both kids lit up in excitement._

" _A snowball fight!?" Boruto yelled._

" _Seriously!?" Himawari added._

" _Serio-"Naruto tried to answer before he received a face full of snow, courtesy of his mini look-alike._

" _Haha, take that!" Boruto grinned proudly as Naruto gave his son a playful glare._

" _You really wanna start a war?" Naruto playfully said before making a small ball of snow and throwing it right at his son who fell to the ground but came up almost immediately._

" _I'll get you!" Boruto said before attempting to hit Naruto who sidestepped and instead hit Hinata instead._

" _Hey Boruto!" Hinata said as Naruto, Himawari and Boruto laughed at her expense._

" _Oh that's funny?" Hinata asked her husband with a dark smirk._

" _Haha, yeah-AH!" Naruto yelled before he found a snowball under his shirt as his children giggled at his expense._

" _Let that be a lesson to you kids. Never get your mom mad." Naruto whimpered as he got the snowball from his shirt._

 _The snowball fight continued before Hinata decided to make breakfast for the family of sunshine and happiness. As Himawari went inside with her mother, Boruto decided to stay with his father._

" _Hey Daddy, can you show me some of your jutsus? Please?" Boruto asked as he nearly begged at the end with puppy dog eyes._

 _Naruto laughed before putting his hands on Boruto's shoulders._

" _Sure!" Naruto said before putting Boruto on his shoulder before vanishing in a trail of leaves. The two blondes then arrived at the ground where Naruto had his bell test._

" _This is the place where I became a genin, Boruto." Naruto said as he smiled fondly at the memory. He was so naïve about the world._

" _Really? Neat!" Boruto exclaimed with star-filled eyes as Naruto chuckled at his son's energy. He was just like him when he was a child. Except for the fact that he had more love._

" _Here's one of my all-time favorite jutsus." Naruto said before making a hand sign and the field was swarmed with over a hundred different Narutos._

" _Wow! So cool!" Boruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes._

" _Hehe, right? This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Although it's a bit advanced." Naruto proudly declared as Boruto grinned._

" _Okay! I wanna make a shadow clone!" Boruto yelled as he put his hands together as he attempted to make a clone but ended up with nothing._

" _Boruto wa-"Naruto said in concern for his son. He didn't want his son to over exert himself._

 _Boruto continued for five minutes before falling to the ground in frustration._

" _Darn it! Why can't I do it?" Boruto nearly yelled as frustrated tears started to build in his eyes._

 _Naruto noticed this before walking over to his son and patting him on the head._

" _Don't worry about it, Boruto. You're only five after all. I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu when I was twelve and in a pretty desperate situation. In time, you'll learn it and heck, you may even be stronger than me one day!" Naruto cheerfully said as he continued patting Boruto's head who blushed at the praise._

" _Hehe, you're right! Thanks daddy!" Boruto thanked before jumping on Naruto's back._

" _Haha, you sure hop on tight! In a couple of years I won't be able to carry you!" Naruto said to his son who giggled in response._

" _Now, c'mon. Mom probably has breakfast ready for us by now." Naruto said to his son who grinned eagerly._

" _Yeah, I'm starved!" Boruto yelled before Naruto led the way back home._

 _As the neared the Uzumaki-Hyuga compound, Boruto decided to speak up._

" _Daddy, thank you for always being here." Boruto muttered, a little shyly in the end as Naruto set his son down as they arrived at the house._

 _Naruto then looked his son directly in the eyes before holding him tightly._

" _Of course, Boruto. And just remember this. No matter what happens, I'll love you no matter what." Naruto said to his son with the softest smile that he's ever shown to anyone in his lifetime._

* * *

"Dad, no!" Boruto yelled before realizing he was in a bed. As he looked around, he put his hand to his eye before noticing it was wet, indicating he was crying.

"…Was…all that just a dream?" Boruto asked as Sarada walked over to his bed with Mitsuki at her side.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Sarada softly said as she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Where…am I?" Boruto asked as Mitsuki decided to answer him.

"You're home, Boruto. Everyone who was injured was transported to the hospital." Mitsuki explained to his teammate as Boruto's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, is everyone okay? Mom? Himawari?" Boruto nearly yelled at his teammate.

"Your mom and Himawari are at the hospital." Sarada explained before Boruto ran out of his house towards the Leaf Village Hospital before either she or Mitsuki could say a word.

"We should go after him." Mitsuki said as Sarada nodded her head.

"Right." Sarada agreed.

Boruto ran down the long, narrow road towards the Leaf Hospital, ignoring the pain and fatigue his body was giving him. As he arrived in the hospital, he ran from room to room looking for his mother and sister before his sister's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Momma!" Himawari said in a broken voice as her tears landed on her mother's face who was unconscious.

"Mom…no…" Boruto muttered as he was about to break down in tears.

"Don't worry, Boruto. She'll be okay." Sakura said as she attempted to smile for Boruto's and Himawari's sake.

"Wait, where's dad!?" Boruto asked as he realized his dad would no doubt be here with his wife and sister. After all, he went crazy when Himawari was sick that one time.

"Naruto….protected all of us. In order to lure the enemy away, he let himself get captured…." Sakura said in a voice barely audible. Boruto could tell the older woman was doing her best not to cry on the spot.

"Boruto. Hey." Mitsuki said as he arrived in Hinata's hospital room along with Sarada. He reached a hand out to Boruto before Boruto ran off, much to the concern of everyone in the room.

Himawari was in tears. First her daddy was taken away from her. Then her mommy was injured. And to top it all off, the person she adored the most in the world was an emotional wreck.

Sarada held Himawari tightly as Mitsuki attempted to go after Boruto before Sakura shook her head.

"No. It'd be best to leave him alone. He's not in the best emotional state right now." Sakura dismally said as she continued to heal Hinata.

Boruto ran down the streets of the Leaf Village before tripping on his self. Ironically on his arm where he used the gadget given to him by Katasuke.

Boruto glared harshly at it before ripping it off and stomping it, crushing it completely. As he did so he noticed the looks of several villagers who were attempting to fix the destruction of their local shops and homes.

They were shooting him glares of complete hatred and disdain before they decided to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hey look, it's him…"

"The one responsible for Lord Naruto being taken away."

"It's all because of him that Naruto's probably dead…."

"It's all his fault!"

"What a disgrace. A plague on the Hokage name!"

"An embarrassment to his father and grandfather."

Boruto felt his eyes stinging with tears as he took in all of the derogatory comments of the villagers.

They were right…In a way it was because of him that the Leaf was in this current catastrophe.

If he never cheated with that stupid ninja tool, Naruto mostly likely wouldn't have been attacked and he wouldn't be in god knows where right now.

If he had just been honest from the get-go, the leaf wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Boruto wiped his tears to no avail as he numbly trekked his legs down to where his mind thought he should go.

As he did so, he was unaware of one girl watching him from the shadows. She had long purple hair with purple eyes filled with sadness as she watched Boruto walk away in sadness.

"Boruto…" Sumire muttered as she frowned at Boruto's current state of mind. Contrary to the majority of the village, she didn't blame him for Naruto's disappearance and thought what he did was an honest mistake.

She couldn't explain why but seeing him sad made her sad. Maybe it was because he was so happy and full of cheer all the time. After all during the incident with Nue, Boruto was the only one who didn't suspect or distrust her.

He had complete faith and even went to extremes in order for her not to be classified as a criminal within the Leaf Village. She made up her mind on what she would do.

"I can't let him wallow in his self-doubt and pity. Not unlike me…" Sumire said before going after Boruto.

Unbeknownst to her, one Sasuke Uchiha watched from afar. He watched his protégé from the shadows as he awoke in his house to him becoming a complete emotional wreck in the middle of the streets. The older ninja couldn't help but notice the stares he received. It was similar to the ones he received when he was young and definitely ones similar to what his father, Naruto, received as a child.

He was going to go after all and give him a pep talk of sorts before noticing a peculiar purple haired girl go after the young blonde. Sasuke recognized from the reports Naruto told him from the incident involving the Nue all those months ago in the village. From what Naruto told Sasuke, Boruto was gung ho on making sure she was in no trouble for the destruction she caused.

In a way it was similar to how Naruto pleaded for Sasuke's life during his time as a rogue ninja. Sasuke decided he would let her handle this.

* * *

Boruto continued walking until he decided to stop and look at where he was.

"I'm in…dad's office?" Boruto asked as he walked around the office. As he did, happier memories came when he along with Hinata and Himawari would visit Naruto in his office with picnic baskets.

Boruto smiled before coming to Naruto's desk. He noticed a picture of Naruto's desk, one of him when he was younger along with a younger Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. He marveled at how young his dad looked. Then again he always did when he saw pictures of his parents as kid. As he continued looking at Naruto's desk he noticed a second picture. It was one of him, Hinata, Himawari and Naruto all together smiling at the camera.

"This was when…dad became Hokage…" Boruto muttered as he picked up the picture and stared at it before noticing wet spots hitting the face of his dad. Right away, Boruto picked up on the cause.

"I'm….crying…" Boruto sniffled as he continued wiped his eyes of tears which was unsuccessful as more tears kept on coming.

How could he have been so ignorant? Of course his father cared for them. While yes he could've worked less, he did it to keep them all happy and healthy.

"Dad…I'm…so sorry…." Boruto sobbed before noticing a certain orange and blue jacket on the seat of Naruto. It was the jacket that Boruto threw out of the house no less than a week ago.

Boruto stared at it before instinctually deciding to put it on. As he did so, he could feel his father's warmness radiate off of him. It was almost as if a piece of his father was now with him.

Boruto walked over to the mirror of the office and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and his face was covered in soot and scratches. He thought about his time with his father before sighing despondently.

"It's funny…I used to always call dad uncool but….I'm…." Boruto said as he teared up again as he realized how much he resembled his father.

"…Uncool…" Boruto finished.

"So that's it? You're really giving up?" A feminine voice asked as Boruto's eyes widened before turning around.

"Class Rep!" Boruto exclaimed in shock. Then again, ever since he graduated the ninja academy, due to them being on different teams, they barely had enough time to see each other.

"Boruto, don't tell me you're going to give up on something like this." Sumire said as she slowly made her way towards Boruto who sighed.

"Why wouldn't I give up? The leaf is in ruins, everyone's hurt and dad's dead. All because of…me…" Boruto despondently said as Sumire gasped.

Was the cocky, always confident boy doing what she thought?

Was he really giving up? Was that light he always radiated lost forever?

"I'm a shit ninja….Everyone would be better off without-"Boruto didn't even have a chance to finish before he was cut off with a harsh slap to his cheek.

Boruto's cheek throbbed as he stared at Sumire. She was giving him a fierce glare equivalent to the ones his mother would give him, intimidating him.

He was shaken but returned one back.

"Class Rep, why!?" Boruto nearly yelled as she did grabbed his collar.

"Don't tell me this you've lost your way! What happened to the boy who was besting Shikadai in the Chunin Exams? What happened to the boy who painted over the Hokage monument with no fear? What happened to the boy who never gives up!? What happened!?" Sumire exclaimed in a voice Boruto never thought he'd hear from her.

He didn't even have time to think before she continued her rant.

"Do you honestly think Lord Seventh is really dead? Of course not! He's stronger than that so have faith in him! Have faith in yourself! You ran into some bad luck yes but you're not a failure of a ninja! You're Boruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Sumire finished as Boruto's eyes widened while he processed her words.

She was right? Even when the odds were stacked against him before he never gave up or lost hope, so why would he now?

"Class Rep…I…." Boruto stammered meekly before she handed him a particular item.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sumire said as she handed Boruto's headband which was confiscated by Naruto during the Chunin Exams.

"Class Rep? How?" Boruto asked as Sumire looked down.

"It was lost in the debris with Lord Seventh's cloak. I didn't think it should've been left behind." Sumire explained as Boruto looked at his headband before looking at her with a soft smile.

"Class Rep…I…." Boruto said as he felt some of his old fire returning. He wasn't going to sit here and wallow in self-doubt. If his father was still alive he would go and save them. And then he would apologize before asking to spend some quality time with him like the good old days….

"She's right, you know." Sasuke said as he walked in the room.

"Mister Sasuke!/Uncle Sasuke!" Sumire and Boruto simultaneously said.

"Naruto's not dead. I can feel his chakra." Sasuke said as Boruto breathed a sigh of relief at having the ultimate confirmation of his father's fate.

"I'm going to go save-"Sasuke was about to begin before Boruto cut him off.

"I wanna go to, Uncle Sasuke! I know I may only be a kid but I want to save dad and make things right with him so please take me with you!" Bortuo nearly begged Sasuke who walked over to him without a word.

Boruto suddenly felt a hand on his head before looking up to see Sasuke looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"You really are just like your father. Headstrong and reckless with heart of gold." Sasuke complemented the young shinobi who blushed at Sasuke's words.

"I was going to take you with me and the others anyways." Sasuke admitted as Boruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the 'others'?" Boruto curiously asked.

"We are." The voice of Darui answered as he walked in along with the other Kage.

"The Five Kage?" Sumire asked before respectfully bowing her head.

"Wow, awesome…" Boruto said in awe as he saw the five kage together for the first time.

"You're the spitting image of your father in that jacket." Gaara said with a fond smile as Boruto felt himself grinning for the first time in hours.

"Aww, shucks~" Boruto embarrassing said.

"Indeed you have his personality and headstrong will!" Chojuro added.

"Not to mention his dumb, dopey, stupid ass smile!" Kurotsuchi rudely finished before everyone in the office laughed. Despite the circumstances, they could still find positivity.

Sasuke and the others then left the office before making their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"The number of Shinobi I can transport in my Rinnegan portal is limited so unfortunately your girlfriend can't come, Boruto." Sasuke apologized to Boruto as the two children blushed furiously.

"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" Boruto and Sumire simultaneously yelled in unison.

Everyone, even Sasuke, laughed at the reaction of the preteens before Sasuke used his Rinnegan to open up a portal.

"Let's go." Darui commanded and as before he and the others could enter said portal.

"Boruto!" Hinata's weakened voice rasped out.

"Mom!" Boruto said as he noticed Sakura was supporting her. That was to be expected given how she looked like she could barely move when Boruto saw his mother's condition. Alongside her was Mitsuki, Sarada and Himawari.

"Don't worry, everyone, the Kage and I are gonna save and bring dad back!" Boruto confidently announced before putting on his headband.

As he did said action, everyone around was surprised and alerted that his previous extinguished fire was back and burned hotter than ever.

Not only that but they couldn't sworn they saw the image of Naruto in Boruto.

"You seem to have gotten your wind back. I'm happy." Mitsuki happily smiled as Sarada looked down.

"Please….be careful…" Sarada added as Boruto smiled at his best friends.

"Yeah I will…Thanks, Sarada. Thanks, Mitsuki." Boruto thanked his friends as Himawari ran up to his leg.

"Big Brother! Please come back…" Himawari whimpered as Boruto held his ten year old sister tightly.

"I promise to come back, you know?" Boruto grinned before wiping his daughter's tears who smiled as she felt certain that Boruto would be back in one piece.

As Boruto sat his sister down, he was embraced tightly by his mother. How much he loved his mother and her sweet radiant energy and smell….

"Please be safe…..You're my only son…." Hinata softly begged her son who grinned.

"Hehe, of course! I won't die by something like this!" Boruto confidently proclaimed as Hinata once again felt almost as if Naruto was there in place of her son.

As Boruto finished his farewells, he decided there was one more thing he needed to say before turning to Sumire.

"And thank you for being there for me at the moment I needed the most." Boruto thanked Sumire with a soft smile who blushed at his smile. He seemed so…..

Warm and Radiant….

"Of course…." Sumire stammered as Boruto gave her a smile, making her face redden even more.

"Thank you, Sumire…" Boruto softly said before taking her lips into his.

Everyone, even Sasuke, was awestruck. Whether it was the fact that Boruto called her by her real name and not "Class Rep" or if Boruto had kissed a girl for the first time was the reason for said reactions was unknown. But one thing was definitely certain.

The moment was tender and genuine.

"Sumire, I promise return! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Boruto announced before raising his thumb as he gave her a confident smile.

Sakura gasped as she remembered how those were the same words Naruto said to her during the mission to retrieve Sasuke all those years ago…

" _I promise I'll bring Sasuke back on my life, Sakura! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" A 13 year old Naruto declared to a crying Sakura._

The adults smiled as they now genuinely believed that Boruto would surpass Naruto as a ninja one day.

"Alright, now we should get going. The portal won't stay open long." Sasuke instructed his student who nodded his head.

"Right!" Boruto nodded his head before jumping into the portal as the other Kages followed.

As it closed, Sumire frowned in slight worry before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Sakura.

"Sumire, you don't need to worry about a thing. That was Boruto's 'Nice Guy Pose'." Sakura explained to the young girl who raised an eyebrow at such a bizarre name.

"The Nice Guy Pose?" Sumire asked Sakura who nodded her head.

"Yes. With that pose, anything is possible. Naruto made that to save the world and bring everyone happiness and he did just that. So I'm confident Boruto will come home with Naruto!" Sakura happily said as she fondly remembered how Naruto completed his promise in bringing Team Seven together like the good old days.

Sumire said nothing for a few seconds before smiling.

Boruto was just like his father and she was certain now that he would return home.

After all, that was his way of the ninja….

* * *

Alrighty then! That's my **FIRST EVER** BoruSumi fanfiction! Given how underrated this pairing is, I'm certain we all can agree that BoruSumi deserves more love!

Although I have to admit, I'm questioning whether to leave this as a one-shot to stand on his own or make this a two shot or write a sequel to it.

Hmm…decisions…decisions…. XD

In any case, please let me know your thoughts on the story and I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
